


But I'm Not a Soldier by idyll (Podfic)

by UnderOrange



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always a girl, F/M, Pepper Spray, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderOrange/pseuds/UnderOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Authors Summary: The first time Derek shoves Stiles against a wall, she pepper sprays him in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm Not a Soldier by idyll (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But I'm Not a Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421507) by [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll). 



> Huzzah, first podfic ever! This was super fun to do and now I'm kind of tempted to do more. It lands at just a hair over 20 minutes.
> 
> So much thanks to idyll for opening up their fics to podfic!

Well I'm having trouble finding a place that will let me hotlink, so I guess you gotta click through [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r3rdscybje4z72t/ButImNotASoldierPodfic.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 99% certain you can hear the joy in my voice when I talk about pepper spraying Derek Hale. I assure you, it's not that I don't like Derek Hale, I've just had a helluva week involving dudes and this was weirdly cathartic.


End file.
